Danny Phantom
by lollipoploves
Summary: I had a plot I dont know where it went any ideas?


Danny Phantom

x over?

A boy with dark raven hair looked through the bars if his "home", blue eyes scanned the horrible scene in front of him. A little girl, by the looks of her 7 years old, was strapped to a table as she was injected with various liquids. Hours had already passed since the start of her "treatment" and it was several more hours before they small body fell limp and one of the men standing around her spoke up.

"another failure, dispose of it"

The raven haired boy looked away, none of the other kids in the cages knew what was happening or what these "doctors" were aiming for, but being a failure was unacceptable. None of the failures were ever seen again. The blue-eyed boy had been here longest, he didn't know why, but he hadn't been "treated" yet. Maybe because he was small and forgettable, always silent and pressed against the back of his cage. He had seen all the "treatments" and what happened to the children that fought back, it wasn't pleasant. they became "failures" and were disposed of. But no one saw him, he was invisible.

"tomorrow bring subject X799WZR2, he will be the first to try the new segment"

The boy looked at his name tag SUBJECT X799WZR2 it read, so much for being invisible. Tomorrow he would wither be a failure...or a success and he didn't know which one was worse.

4:20 am Next day

The blue eyed boy didn't get any sleep so he wasn't woken up when rough hands pulled him into the florescent light, he was quickly manhandled onto the table and though he tried to fight back he wasn't able to, with the poor excersize he got while living in a cage he was woefully outmatched. 3 men strapped him onto a cold table with metal buckles pinning his wrists and ankles, the metal glowed slightly and only seemed to suck warmth out of his body faster. when he was finally strapped in the 3 men took a step back, while another man, dressed in white took their place.

He was the one the boy had seen everyday smirking as he "operated" on the many kids in the cages. He was smirking again today, his teeth sickeningly yellow and his breath smelt like death as he talked to the boy helpless in front of him.

"a pity, you would have been sent to a orphanage tomorrow, but now..."

the man chuckled under his breath as he picked up a folder with his information on it.

"tomorrow is your 14th birthday, which means that it has been 9 years since we picked you up, yes a real pity indeed"

the boy just stared at the man before he forced his fragile voice to say "just get it over with fruit loop"

Pain flashed across his face as he registered the punch that landed on his cheek, the bruise that was already forming stopped the boy from talking again.

"cute, boy" the man in white said as he grabbed a syringe from a tray of medical equipment and threw it in the trash.

"oops, that was supposed to numb the pain. My bad."

the boy just stared at the white ceiling as the man closed in on his prone body with a scalpel in his hand. The sharp knife sliced down his side until it reached his hip before it stopped, letting rivers of blood flow out of the deep cut. the other 3 men who were watching soon stood around him with their own knives and they continued to cut him and write notes in a little book.

The boy's black hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead as he fought not to make a sound. They were about to inject something into his skin when an explosion shook the lab and sent the vial crashing to the floor. the door crashed open and a tall women rushed into the room.

"the white fang generator are exploding- lets move out!" she said with authority.

soon the men surrounding the boy were gone and another explosion shook the room, causing a flask of green bubbling slime to fall and shatter on his chest, the liquid seeped into the cuts formed by the scalpels and intense pain coursed through him as the liquid seemed to burn his very blood.

the boy in his pain induced state didnt feel the last explosion, the closest one that tore everything down, what he did feel was when a cable landed over his heart and electrocuted him before it all went black.


End file.
